Above the Surface
by SuperFan627
Summary: When the monsters arrive on the surface, humans aren't exactly pleased. With attacks and 'monsterist' haters, can Frisk, Flowey, Sans, and the others survive the year? Of course they can! Wanna know why?...it's 'cause they are a family.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. Before I get complaints that Frisk is gender-neutral, not a girl, I'm going to say something- Toby Fox made Frisk so that the player can put their own personality onto them. Since I am a girl, I thought I should make Frisk a girl.**

"Do I have to?"

"YES, FRISK. YOU MUST ATTEND SCHOOL OR ELSE YOU-"

"Hiyaa!" Undyne was yelling, holding her pillow like a sword and swinging it at Papyrus.

"Do I have to go with her?" Flowey whined.

"Would you rather be left home alone with me all day?" Sans asked.

"...I think I'll go with Frisk."

Frisk giggled at the antics of her family.

" _Frisk_! We must leave for school now!" Toriel called.

"Got it, Mom!" Frisk said as she picked up Flowey's pot.

* * *

Once she arrived at school, she set Flowey inside her backpack so she could have him in class. "My child, since I'm the principal, I could allow you to keep Flowey on your desk." Toriel suggested.

"I know. I think I'll just keep him in my backpack until I get to class." Frisk said. "Yay. Suffocation. Greeaaaat..." Flowey said sarcastically.

Anyway, Toriel headed to her office while Frisk went to her classroom.

The teacher was waiting, but once she saw the few monster kids enter, she wrinkled her nose in disgust. _A monsterist._ Frisk thought. 'Monsterists' were people who thought monsters were the scum of the earth and wished them back to the Underground...which sadly, was most of them.

"Take your seats." She said as calmly as she could muster. Frisk spotted the desk with her name on it (BTW, Frisk is like 8, so she's in second grade). The desks were set up in tables of four; there was 24 desks in total. She set her backpack on the floor and pulled Flowey out.

"AIR! GLORIOUS AIR!" Flowey yelled as he was set on the corner of Frisk's desk. His flowerpot was rather plain since Frisk never got the chance to decorate it. A human girl with long black hair sat across from Frisk.

"Hi! I'm Frisk, what's your name?" She greeted. "Chelsea! It's nice to meet you, Frisk! Oh wow, is that a talking flower?!" She gasped. "Howdy! My names Flowey the Flower, and how are you?" Flowey said cheerfully. Chelsea giggled. "I'm doing good! I thought the first day of school would be boring as heck, but it's actually good now that I met a real-life, talking flower!"

"Alright class, settle down." The teacher spoke. "My name is Ms. Z. I will be your teacher for this year. Questions? No? Good. Roll call."

"Chelsea Adams?"

"Here!"

Frisk fidgeted. Ever since she was adopted by Toriel, she had used the last name Dreemurr, but what if the teacher called her by her original name?

"Frisk Dreemurr?"

Frisk smiled.

"Here!"

* * *

Frisk learned that the two boys at there table were named Luke and Charlie, and neither of them liked Flowey. "Stupid flower monster." They had said. Flowey was probably going to burst out with the $&!#%s, but the teacher interrupted.

"Frisk, WHY have you brought that...creature into my classroom? You know we don't allow pets or plants." Ms. Z said in an exasperated tone. "Yes, but my mom said it was okay." Frisk said while holding her hand over Flowey's mouth to keep him from cursing.

"Your mother?...oh, you mean Mrs. Dreemurr." The teacher said with a tone that obviously said 'monsters. Yay.'

"Well, I suppose the creature may stay in the class." The teacher said.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold up. Firstly, I HAVE A NAME, YOU KNOW, and second, don't you dare refer to me as 'that creature'. I'm a monster named Flowey. And you know what? If you call me 'that creature' one more time, then you can go f-" Frisk reacted quickly and covered Flowey's mouth.

"Sorry. He's got a bit of a temper and he swears when he's angry." Frisk apologized.

"Frisk, unless you solve it's problem, it cannot be in my class. I do not allow profanity in my room." Ms. Z said. "DID YOU JUST REFER TO ME AS AN 'IT?!' I AM A 'HE!" Flowey shouted.

"Oh, please. Everyone knows monsters are gender less." The teacher brushed it off. "Uh, I beg to differ." A voice came from the doorway. "M-Mrs. Dreemurr! I didn't see you there!" Ms. Z stammered.

"Anyway, I would like to inform you that monsters ARE NOT gender less." She said before walking away.

The teacher just leaned back on her desk and 'pftted'.

"I will be handing out fill in the blank sheets about you. You are to fill them in with your answers."

Frisk filled in the sheet until she got to the 'my pets name is_' part. Giggling, she put in 'Flowey'. Monster Kid was having to write with his pencil in his mouth due to his lack of arms. _SLAM!_ Ms. Z had smacked her ruler on his desk.

"What do you think you're doing, you animal? Spit that out right now and right normally!" "B-but Ms. Z, I d-don't have arms!" Monster Kid insisted after spitting the pencil out.

"Nonesense! Of course you have arms, since every single monster is a mutated mess anyway." "Well, what if he was mutated so he did not have arms?" Toriel had returned.

"O-oh!" Ms. Z gasped.

"I must warn you, if you keep up your prejudice against monsters, you will be expelled from your position."

* * *

"Hey! Frisk! Are you just gong to leave me here?!" Flowey yelled. "Flowey! I'm super sorry!" Frisk exclaimed as she doubled back to grab Flowey. The first half of the day had gone by without further incident. Since it was now lunch time, Frisk had been about to leave Flowey behind since she'd been so distracted chatting with Chelsea.

Frisk managed to hold Flowey's pot in one hand with her lunchbox in the other. Chelsea accompanied her on their way to the cafeteria.

 **So yeah. There wasn't much of the other characters, just Flowey, Frisk, and an OC I made, but next chapter I'll try to put Sans or Undyne in in a cool way.**


	2. Chapter 2

Quick- **READ ALL OF THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE CONTINUING! I will not be having any shippings except for Undyne x Alphys. The reason? I can't think of any good ines that I like. Let's take Sans x Toriel for example. First of all- in this story, Asgore and Toriel have gotten back together, so he is more like Frisk's 'dad'. Sans is more like the cool uncle. Second, I don't like the ship because Sans (in my eyes) is in his late teens (like maybe 17-19), while Toriel is like, WAY older than him. And lastly, I just see Sans and Toriel as friends. And also, it will be a bit of Asgore x Toriel. I'm really sorry Soriel fans! 😕😕😕. Next on the agenda, Mettaton is male.**

 **'Nuff said. So Papyrus, Sans, Mettaton are the uncles and Alphys, Muffet (oh yeah, she's here too), and Undyne are the aunts. Wow, long AN. Hope I got everybody...well, this is the main cast, anyway. Muffet appears more humanoid up in the surface- but she still has periwinkle/lavender skin and six arms, but she usually hides them under her shirt so it looks like she has the normal two. And plus, Flowey is going to have emotions and all that here because I LIKE FLOWEY OKAY?! I THINK HE'S A COOL VILLIAN!**

While Frisk was at school, many of the monsters began looking for jobs. Muffet had been looking for a place to set up her spider treat shop. Papyrus was interested in becoming a chef. Alphys was looking for a scientist job. Asgore was looking to become a gardener.

That just left Undyne and Mettaton.

"Ugh!" The fish lady groaned. "Every job interview goes wrong! They all say, 'you have too much of a temper'. I could just KILL-" "Undyne, darling, are you even thinking about what you are saying?" Mettaton asked.

"...yeah, I kinda see what they mean. Some places even turned me away just because I was a monster! The nerve of some people!" "I know, right?" Mettaton agreed. "I mean, I got turned away just because they couldn't tell whether I was a girl or boy!"

While Undyne and Mettaton were agreeing on something for the first time ever, Frisk was eating lunch with her new best friend.

"Frrriiiiiskkkkk, I'm hungry!" Flowey complained. "Sorry Flowey. Here, you can have some of my pie!" Frisk said cheerfully. "Oh, yummy! Butterscotch-Cinnamon, my favorite!" Flowey exclaimed happily. "I still can't get over the fact that there is a talking flower sitting right in front of me!" Chelsea squealed. "You 'sweater'-" Frisk pointed to her sweater-" believe it." "ARGH! WHY THE PUNS?!" Chelsea exclaimed. "My uncle Sans has even more of them!" Frisk said.

"Oh god." Chelsea sweatdropped.

"Golly, this pie is so good!" Flowey exclaimed. "Mom's baking is the BEST!'' Frisk agreed. "Sounds yummy!" Chelsea said.

After lunch, the trio headed outside for recess. Frisk set Flowey next to her as Chelsea headed over with a basketball. "Let's try t-"

CRACK!

A gunshot sound echoed through the air, along with a scream. "Everyone, get inside!" Toriel yelled. Not like Frisk was going to follow her orders! "Take Flowey and go!" she instructed Chelsea, who had dropped her ball.

"Frisk!"

"Wait, Frisk! Ah, gosh darn it."

Toriel had unlocked the gate, and while she was slipping through, Frisk followed. "Frisk! Tori!" Muffet yelled.

"Help!" she cried. She was bleeding from a gunshot wound on her shoulder. The mysterious shooter turned around to fire at Toriel.

"NO!"

...

...

...

But the shot never came. Instead, the bullet stopped in midair, about two feet away. Sans stood across the street with his eye glowing and his left arm outstretched. He was giving the bullet a mean glare.

Using his pyschokinesis, he turned the bullet around and aimed it at the shooter. He scattered. Sans let the bullet drop to the floor.

"Oh my god! Muffet, what happened?!" Frisk exclaimed.

"I-I was j-just walking around t-town when someone shot me!" Muffet sobbed. "I-It hurts!" she cried. Sans shortcutted across the street and knealt down to Muffet's level. "Listen to me, Muffet. You're going to be okay."

She looked up at Sans. "O-okay."

* * *

School was over after that. I mean, how is anyone meant to focus when someone was shot just outside the school gates? Toriel had tried to heal Muffet with her healing magic, but since she had never dealt with bullet wounds before, Sans shortcutted Muffet to the hospital.

Frisk picked Flowey up from Chelsea's desk as she went in the grab her bag.

"Finally! What was taking you so long?" He exclaimed. "Muffet was shot outside school." Frisk said quietly as she headed outside, where Toriel was waiting to walk her home.

"Oh...well, who the heck did it?!"

"We don't know. The guy was wearing a mask."

"That sucks. I wanted to beat him up."

* * *

"Okay, so good news. Muffet got to the hospital safely. The bad news...Sans is still gone."

 _THUNK!_

Undyne frowned. "Either that was because of the fact that I never payed for any windows I broke, or it was Sans."

Everyone came to a conclusion.

"It was Sans." They said in unison.

The short skeleton in question stumbled through the front door. "I'm good, my shortcut back was just kinda wonky."

Flowey frowned. "Darn. I was hoping something bad happened to you."

"Flowey! That's not a very nice thing to say!" Toriel scolded.

"Oh, come ON. You KNOW I hate Sans!"

Flowey and Toriel had a silent staring contest, which Toriel seemed to win, since Flowey went pale (well, he seemed to get paler) and a dreading expression. "Okay, I'm sorry, just stop giving me that look! You're scaring me!" Toriel smirked.

Flowey shuddered. Frisk looked out the window and frowned. "Hey Sans... how wonky was your shortcut? Because I think the tree is broken." Sans smile sheepishly. "I kinda teleported fifteen feet or so above it.." "Oh. Makes sense."

"Anyway, Muffet's gonna be okay." Sans said as he sat down at the table. "That's good news. I mean, who the heck would want to hurt Muffet? She's just a harmless spider girl who likes to bake! And she's- uh, how old is Muffet again?" Frisk wondered.

"Uh...she turned 17 last month, I think." Undyne answered. "Yeah! Who would want to hurt her?" Frisk asked.

"Someone who either hates monsters, spiders, or both." Flowey answered. "...that was a rhetorical question, Flowey." "I know."

* * *

After the chatting at in the dining room, Frisk brought Flowey up to her room and set him on the desk. She yawned and flopped onto the bed. "You do know that you're still in your normal clothes, right?" "I'm too tired to care."

Flowey rolled his eyes.

Frisk was already asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Flowey gasped, his eyes flying open. "No...it was just a dream, Flowey...just a dream...hehe...dream...more like nightmare..." he said to himself, his expression relieved and his eyes sleepy.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Frisk shot up like a bullet and smashed the 'off' button. Flowey managed to make an annoyed expression. Frisk sat up. "Mornin', Flowey." she greeted. "Hi Frisk. Can we go downstairs? I'm kinda hungry." Flowey suggested. Frisk was a bit confused at why Flowey was being so nice this morning.

"Flowey? You feeling okay?" Frisk asked. "Yeah, 'm fine." Flowey said quietly. "You sure? You sound sick or something." "Frisk, I'm a flower, I don't get sick." "Just saying..." "I'm just tired."

"Okay then." Frisk headed over to her desk, here she picked up Flowey and went to bring him downstairs to the kitchen. She set Flowey down on the table while she smiled at Toriel. "Good morning, Mom!" she said happily.

"Good morning, my child! Breakfast is almost ready." Toriel said as she flipped the pancake. A distant beeping sound came from upstairs. "Oh...looks like I hit 'snooze' instead of 'off'...I'll be right back." Frisk dashed upstairs.

Unfortunately, she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped right into Sans. "Wha'...?" Sans was knocked off balance and took a nasty fall down the stairs.

"Oh my God! Sans, are you okay?!" Frisk called down. Sans gave her a pained smile. "I'm okay, kid. No _broken bones_." "Sans, now is not the time." "What were you even going upstairs for?" "OH YEAH!" Frisk ran into her room, and this time, she made sure that her alarm clock was off before going back downstairs...buuuttttt she slipped on the stairs and fell right on top of Sans, knocking him back down.

"Okay, seriously?" Sans said as he used his powers to push her off.

* * *

Flowey had been ridiculously tired ALL day. Even more tired than Sans was. He had snoozed through most of Frisk's first half of the school day, until something slammed down on her desk. "I thought I told you to read, Dreemurr. Not do homework!" The teacher had slammed her ruler on Frisk's desk. Wait, what? Second day of school, and already there was homework? Odd...

"I'm sorry, Ms. Z. I just thought it would be okay." Frisk apologized. "Well, it ISN'T okay." The teacher responded. Flowey rolled his eyes as the teacher left. Chelsea shrugged. Flowey went to doze off again. He slept peacefully...until something hit him in the head.

He realized he slept until recess. He was kinda miffed Frisk didn't wake him up to eat, but he wasn't very hungry anyway. The first thing he noticed was that he was looking at the face of someone he didn't recognize.

"Looks like the dumb flower's awake." The boy stated. "Hey, put me down or- YOW!" Flowey cried. The boy had his thumb and pointer finger tugging on one of Flowey's petals.

"Give him back, Deric!" Frisk shouted.

"Nah." Flowey bit his lip to keep from crying out as his petal was pulled off.

"Stop!" Frisk wailed. Flowey's eyes watered. His petal fluttered to the ground. Deric raised Flowey's pot high above his head...and smashed it on the ground. One of his minions kicked Flowey's limp form around a little. Flowey couldn't stop the tears from slipping out. "Look, freak, you're little flower friend is crying! What a pansy!" The other four boys laughed at his joke.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Chelsea yelled.

All four of the other boys were kicking Flowey around now.

Deric raised his foot above Flowey's head...if he brought it down, Flowey would most likely die.

He did.

"NO!" Frisk wailed.

Flowey could barely see, but Deric had lifted his foot and was about to stomp again.

Chelsea pushed him away.

"Flowey! Don't worry, I'm going to help you!" Frisk scooped him up and ran. Flowey fought to stay conscious...and alive. He could feel that his roots were heavily damaged from the shards and kicking. His head hurt, and he knew he was missing more petals than one. He was terrified that he would die, but strangely...at peace. He eventually gave into sleep, knowing that he might not wake again.

...

...

...

But he woke up.

Frisk was looking into his eyes, worried. "Oh, Flowey, you're okay! I was so scared you were going to die!" She hugged him (well, more like hugging his pot).

"H-Huh? Who were those people?" Flowey asked.

"Forth graders...they think they're better than everyone else just because they're the oldest..."

"Why did you save me?"

Frisk looked at him with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "Because you're my friend, Flowey. I had to."

Flowey glanced around the room. It seemed to be a toolshed of sorts- Frisk had probably gone here to find a flowerpot for him. He'd been replanted. He didn't know why but, coming to the surface had magically made him able to feel emotions and pain...like someone with a SOUL.

He hurt- his head, his roots, his face... all over.

He felt tears staring to form in his eyes. "F-Frisk...t-thank you s-so m-much f-for sa-" Frisk softly shushed him. Flowey was full out crying now.

"I know. You don't have to thank me." Frisk smiled.

"Now, come on. Let's go see Mom. I think we need to go home early today."

* * *

"My child! What a nic-" Toriel gasped. "What happened to Flowey?!" Judging from her reaction, Flowey probably looked as bad, or even worse than he felt. "There were some forth-graders on the playground, and...they hurt him, bad. I tried to help him, but...this was the best I could do." Frisk hung her head.

"I really wish I could help, but my healing magic...it's been being wonky lately...I'm too worried I'll just make it all worse."

Flowey suddenly cried out. "Flowey? What's wrong?!" Frisk asked. "I-it hurts, Frisk...I just wanna go home!" Flowey cried.

"Don't worry, we'll be home soon enough...just hang on, okay?..."

...

...

...

...

...

...


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, kid. Why are you home so- What the heck happened to murder flower?!" Sans exclaimed when Frisk walked through the door, the battered Flowey in her hands. "There were some kids on the playground...they hurt him. Bad."

Flowey was a mess. He was missing three petals- one on the left and two on the right. His stem was bent. He even had a new scar on his left cheek.

"Hi..." Flowey said quietly. His head was hung low in exhaustion.

* * *

"Hey, freak! Did we kill your flower?" Deric asked Frisk on the playground the next day. "No! He's just at home...I hope you feel like a terrible person! He can't eat and he hurts too bad to do anything!" Frisk yelled.

Frisk was hungry, but she didn't have an appetite. She was too scared Flowey would still die from some sort of...root injury or something. He looked so beat up, it was a miracle that he was still alive.

"Flowey is my best friend and I HATE seeing him in pain! You are a horrible person, Deric...how could you even have done that to him?!" Frisk scolded.

Deric was about to make a response, but Frisk stopped him. "Nope. I'm not going to talk to you." she stormed off. "Hey Frisk? I thought I was your best friend!" Chelsea frowned. "I know it's kinda insensitive, but still..." "Chelsea, you AND Flowey are my best friends..." "Oh."

* * *

Flowey was healing, fast, but he was never feeling social and Frisk suspected Flowey was having nightmares.

Frisk took her mind off of Flowey's problem with school- something that actually was slightly enjoyable now that Undyne had become the gym teacher.

"Alright, punks!" the fish lady blew her whistle. "Today, we're going to be playing dodge ball!" "Who knows how to play?" she asked.

The kids murmured things to each other. Things like, 'I didn't know our teacher was a monster, did you?' and 'Is she going to hurt us?' and 'i wish I had my phone right now! I need to go home!'.

Most of the kids' hands went up. "Well, I'll just explain anyway. There are two teams. You throw the balls at the other team. If you get hit by a ball from the other team, you're out, so you come stand on the black line. You get to go back in if someone on your team catches a ball. Also, if someone catches your ball, you're out."

Frisk and Chelsea were on the same team, but it didn't matter much. Chelsea, being the ditz she was, got the instructions wrong and was out in about the first three seconds.

* * *

 **One week later...**

When she came home from school, she went up to her room to spot Flowey, fast asleep. _Aww...Flowey's so cute when he sleeps...wait, what?!_

"Hey, Flowey. Wake up." She poked his stem.

"G-gah! Oh, it's just you, Frisk." He realized. Flowey had recoiled quite a bit on Frisk's poke.

"Whoa, calm down, Flows. What the heck was that?" Frisk asked. "Nothing. You just startled me." Flowey said so quickly, it was obvious he was lying.

Frisk brushed it off anyway. It had been almost a whole week since Flowey's attack, and he was almost good as new. His stem had straightened. His three missing petals had mostly grown back. The only thing that was still there was the scar.

"O-Kay, if you say so, Flow." "FRISK DO YOU WANT A DOUGHNUT? MUFFET BROUGHT THEM!" Toriel yelled up.

"YEAH! COMING, MOM!"

 _Next time, Flowey...next time..._

* * *

 **So yeah. Short chapter this time, but I wanted to get this up.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was a bright and sunny day in October. Frisk and Flowey sat outside, watching Sans and Papyrus have a mock battle. "You do know this is stupid, right?" Flowey asked. "Yeah, but I'm bored anyway." Frisk answered.

Undyne, Mettaton, and Muffet were inside, talking about whatever.

Flowey rolled his eyes and started just looking around. "Is there ANYTHING else to do?" Flowey asked. "Well, SOMEBODY-" she eyed the flower- "broke the TV by throwing spaghetti at the floor, and then SOMEBODY ELSE-" she motioned back to the house, indicating the robot inside-"slipped on it and smashed the screen. Alphys is fixing it."

"Oh...I thought she was done already?!" Flowey exclaimed. "Well, watching these two is the only entertainment we have." "Ugh."

The two sat in silence, watching the two brothers battle.

Boring quickly, Flowey started saying, 'Frisk' over and over again to get her attention, which she ignored.

"Frisk. Frisk. Frisk. Frisk. Frisk. Frisk. Fri-" Flowey was cut off by a sudden peck on the cheek by Frisk, to shut him up.

Flowey blushed deeper red than Papyrus's scarf. "W-What? I'm n-not blushing cause I liked that or a-anything...idiot."

"Oh, Flowey. You tsundere!" Frisk giggled. "What the heck does that mean?!" "It's a term used to describe anime characters. Undyne told me what it means. It basically means that you're mean on the outside and nice on the inside. You always act rude to people you 'like'." Frisk emphasized.

"I. DO. NOT. LIKE. YOU." "Tell that to your face." Flowey's mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out.

* * *

After the mock battle, Sans went up to the front door and knocked. Papyrus, Frisk, and Flowey were still in the backyard.

Toriel answered the door, since Muffet, Mettaton, and Undyne had been sent out to get groceries a little bit ago, and Alphys was doing something in her basement lab. Sans was pretty sure a Asgore was at the school, tending to the plants.

"Joke!" He said. "What?" "Its a knock-knock joke. Knock Knock-" he indicated the door-"Joke!"

"Oh my gosh, Sans, that was awful." Toriel said as Sans walked through the door. "But, do you want to hear two sort jokes and a long joke?" Sans nodded. "Joke joke jooooooooooke." "Toriii!"

She giggled as he groaned.

Suddenly, Toriel's phone went off- it was a call from Mettaton.

"Hello?...Oh!...That's terrible!...Okay, that's alright...She's what!?"

* * *

Mettaton and Muffet finally reached the house. After many, many wrong turns. Muffet's clothes were a bit scorched, but Mettaton was mostly fine.

"Really Mettaton?! 25 wrong turns?!" she yelled. "Well, I'm sorry! My navigator was damaged!"

Muffet huffed. She crossed four of her arms, while one hung limply and the last one knocked on the door.

"Ye- Oh! Come inside!" Toriel ushered them in.

"Undyne's at the hospital...she'll live." Muffet said quietly.

While Mettaton answered questions, Muffet went downstairs to tell Alphys. Frisk was there, looking at something yellow, green, and white with worry while Alphys looked...guilty, maybe?

Muffet got a little closer and realized that the thing she had seen was Flowey- and boy, was he shivering. Tears were falling down his face.

"What's going on?!" Muffet asked fearfully. "I don't know! We were talking when he just started shivering!" wailed Frisk.

"It feels like I'm being torn in half! Make it stop!" Flowey yelled.

Finally, the shivering stopped. Flowey gasped as something nobody knew he had exited his body.

His SOUL.

It split in two, but instead of disappearing, one half re-entered Flowey's body and the other zoomed away.

Flowey immediately passed out.

"Okay, what the heck just happened?! We all know that Flowey doesn't HAVE a SOUL, or else he'd be Asriel again! And second, why would this even happen?!" Frisk demanded of Alphys.

Alphys just stood there, thinking away when an idea popped into her head that was so good, you could literally see the lightbulb over her head.

"I think I know." Alphys said.

"It's a very, very, very, VERY rare occurance, but sometimes, a SOUL can be left without an owner. If it ever senses a being without a soul- Flowey, for example- it will become his. That must have happened when you brought him up to the surface!" Alphys explained.

"Then why was Flowey not Asriel?!"

"Flowey probably didn't even know he HAD a SOUL."

"Okay, but what about the whole splitty-thing?" Frisk asked.

"I think it means that..." Alphys hesitated. "...Asriel is alive- and not Flowey."

"Whoa whoa whoa! You mean to tell me that Prince Asriel and Flowey are the SAME PERSON?!" Muffet exclaimed.

"Well...they're not the same person anymore. We just witnessed their 'splitting'." Alphys said.

Frisk looked up. "And we're going to have to hope Asriel can make his way here.


	6. Chapter 6

A young, around 8 or 9, anthropormorphic goat monster walked through the woods- Asriel.

It was dark, but he didn't know the exact time. His only light source was the moon and stars.

 _Where am I? The last thing I remember...is talking to Frisk the last time...am I really on the surface?_ He wondered.

He wore a green and yellow striped sweater that was a bit baggy and a pair of black pants that were slightly too long, with no shoes.

He had a rather sad-looking appearance; he looked like he hadn't eaten in at least a week, he looked like hadn't slept in at least two, and his fur and clothes had dirt all over them.

Suddenly, he felt the ground disappear beneath him. He tumbled into the river. The cold water was like a slap to the face...

...

...

...

He finally broke the surface, gasping for breath. Asriel treaded the water while he trying to get his bearings straight. The river was pretty dang deep- at least 7 feet where he was, and it was nowhere close to the deepest part.

He paddled over to the opposite shore, since that was the way he had been heading anyways. He caught his breath for a moment, just sitting there, before picking himself up and continuing on.

* * *

The chatter inside immediately ended when a sharp, yet careful knock echoed from the door. Toriel cautiously opened it and gasped.

"M-my child?"

Asriel had definitely gone through somethings to get there, judging from shivering and being soaked, and his semi-obvious limp.

"It's me, Mom." Toriel scooped her son up in her arms. "Asriel! You finally came back! We were so worried when Alphys told us what happened with Flowey, we thought you wouldn't be able to make your way here!"

"Yay! Asriel's back!" Frisk exclaimed. In her hands was Flowey, still alive and looking extremely tired. "Hi!" he greeted semi-cheerfully.

Asriel smiled. Toriel carried him through the hallway and into the living room, which had become sort of the spot everyone hang out at.

"Everyone, look who's finally arrived!" she exclaimed. "Asriel!" everyone exclaimed.

Except for Papyrus, who just said "WHO IS THIS?".

* * *

Asriel, due to his wet clothes, could easily get hypothermia, so Frisk lent him one of her sweaters and a pair of her sweatpants to wear until his old clothes were dry.

Frisk had to admit, Asriel looked good in blue.

Right now, the two of them were in the kitchen together while Toriel set up a guest bed in Frisk's room for him.

Since Frisk easily had the largest room, she was okay with sharing her space. Flowey sat on the kitchen table, snoozing. His SOUL splitting had completely wiped him out.

Everyone had been pretty excited that Asriel was back- it wasn't every day that the dead prince of the Underground came back to life and walked through the front door.

Or rather, limped through the front door. He had twisted his ankle on his way there. It hadn't been very bad, though. He'd even managed to fix it himself- it just hurt a bit now.

* * *

Flowey and Asriel looked each other straight in the eye.

"This is so weird." They said at the exact same time.

"It kinda is." Frisk agreed. "I mean, you're just the same person, but just in different bodies. Plus, today was the day we found out Flowey had a SOUL all this time we've been at the surface, so...just a day full of craziness!" she exclaimed.

Frisk was sitting on her bed in her room, while Asriel sat in the desk chair and Flowey sat on the desk.

"Yeah." Asriel and Flowey agreed.

Toriel had set up an entire twin bed on the opposite side of the room from Frisk's bed. She probably had help from Sans- psychokinesis and all.

It had been a few hours later and Asriel's clothes had dried, but he hadn't changed back into them; he was going to bed soon.

In fact, almost everyone had gone to bed except Frisk, Flowey, and Asriel.

Frisk yawned. "I'm kinda tired. I'ma go to bed."

"Okay. Think I will too." Asriel got up.

"Yeah...I think we should all go to bed before our brains explode from the weirdness of today." Flowey suggested.

That was a statement everyone agreed with.

* * *

 **So yeah. Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit rushed, and it's short too, but I just really wanted to get this chapter up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Temmie: Hoi! IT's TeMmie! Autha haZ asked TeM 2 rite 'azurs no'!**

 **Me: TEMMIE NO I DID NOT! *throws box of Temmie Flakes out the window*.**

 **Temmie: NNNOOOOOOOOZZZ!*dives out window***

 **Me: *shuts window***

* * *

Frisk woke up early on that Saturday, which annoyed her.

One of the only to days of the week she can sleep in, and she wakes up early? She felt slightly envious of Asriel and Flowey, being that they were still snoozing away.

Then she remembered what had happened yesterday- with their souls splitting and Asriel nearly getting hypothermia due to his fall in the river.

She suddenly didn't feel jealous anymore.

She glanced over at her alarm clock- 7:53 AM. Frisk groaned and sat up. _Well, might as well go downstairs and watch TV,_ she thought.

Across the room, she spotted Asriel, still sleeping, still wearing her clothes. The sweatshirt and sweatpants had been slightly too big for her, and she had never worn it, but it fit him perfectly. His regular clothes were neatly folded on top of the dresser for him to change into later.

Frisk crossed the room veeerrrry slowly, as to not wake either of the two in the room with her. Unfortunately, the door creaked when she opened it, but Flowey and Asriel only stirred a little bit. She went down the stairs, being extra careful not to make very much noise. Thankfully, the living room wasn't close to anyone's rooms, so she didn't have to worry about waking anyone up with it.

She turned on a show she knew she liked and just sat back on the couch and watched.

About thirty minutes later...

"My child, what have I said about TV before breakfast?"

Frisk groaned. "Food before television. I'm coming, Mom."

She followed Toriel into the kitchen to eat, forgetting to turn the TV off. "How did you even know I was up?" "Well, I came downstairs, and I saw you were watching TV. Simple as that."

"Oh."

"What would you like to eat, my child?" Toriel asked as Frisk sat down at the table. "Waffles!" "Waffles it is, then." It was pretty much silent until something white, blue, and gray fell down the stairs.

"Asriel! Are you okay?!" Frisk exclaimed. "Yeah, I'm good." Asriel winced as he picked himself up off the floor. "We should probably do something about that...you're the third person to fall down the stairs."

"I agree." Asriel headed over to the table and sat down next to Frisk.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked. "Waffles."

Asriel's fall down the stairs and Frisk's exclamation had woken up Muffet, who promptly didn't care enough to get up and fell right back asleep.

But then she woke up again when she heard Frisk say 'waffles'. Why? Because she likes waffles. Duh.

She came downstairs and managed to avoid falling down them.

She sat down next to Asriel.

By then, the waffles were almost done.

* * *

Just after he ate, Asriel went upstairs to change into his regular clothes. Just as soon as the waffles were finished, Frisk had gotten Flowey downstairs to eat, so he was alone to change.

Buuttt...Frisk...

Right when Asriel was about to pull his sweatshirt on...Frisk...kinda walked in on him.

When I say 'about to put his sweatshirt on', I mean his arms were in the sides, (but not the armholes) and his torso was completely bare.

They spent a few awkward moments staring at each other, Asriel's fluffy upper body still being as embarrassing as if he was human. He finally shook his arms out of the sweatshirt.

"Frisk! Get out!" he blushed so bright pink it was almost red and shoved her outside, slamming the door.

They both knew it was embarrassing for them not because Asriel had been shirtless, but because...well...he was changing. No matter what situation you're in, it is ALWAYS embarrassing to be walked in on while you're changing.

Frisk couldn't even remember why she came up to her room after that.

You know how Asriel was the third to fall down the stairs? Well, Frisk was the fourth one in total, and she had fallen down the stairs more times than anyone else.

Which is to say, twice.

She picked herself up and went to sit back down.

"Frisk? Why are you blushing?" Sans asked her. For the first time in his life, he had gotten up early because he likes waffles too. "Uh..." Frisk wasn't sure what to say.

Everyone downstairs had only heard Asriel saying something and a door slamming.

Just then, Asriel came downstairs. The two of them met each other's eyes and quickly looked away.

Asriel had finished changing and was now wearing his regular green and yellow striped sweatshirt and black pants.

Suddenly, Frisk remembered why she went upstairs. "Oh yeah! I need to change too!"

She dashed back upstairs.

Asriel awkwardly sat down in his seat. "Um, Mom? We might need to put something to change behind in my and Frisk's room..." he suggested.

"Ohh...that's what happened. She walked in on you, didn't she?" Toriel said.

"Yeah..."

"Well...you two are sharing a room...it was bound to happen." Toriel shrugged. "And I'll see what I can do about the whole changing thing."

Frisk came back down, now wearing her usual attire. "Frisk...let's never speak of it again, okay?" "Deal."

* * *

 **Okay! If two people are sharing a room, one of them has to walk in on the other one while they're changing! It just has to happen!**

 **And plus, I feel like people falling down the stairs is going to become a running joke in this story. And understand that these stairs are extremely slippery wood.**

 **Temmie: HoI!**

 **Me: GO AWAY ALREADY!**


	8. Chapter 8

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Frisk groaned and shut off the alarm. "Don't tell me it's morning _already_!" a voice complained from the other side of the room.

She agreed with Asriel. The weekend had gone by MUCH too quickly. Asriel would have to go to school too, today, so _maybe_ it wouldn't be all that bad...

Oh, who was she kidding? School was always bad.

"C'mon Asriel. Let's go get breakfast."

 **One hour later-**

Changed? Check. Backpacks? Check. Breakfast? Check. Homework (in Frisk's case)? Check. Hair/ head fur combed? Check.

Frisk and Asriel were as ready as they'd ever be to go to school on the worst day of the week- Monday.

Toriel had to go early to the school, so Frisk and Asriel walked to school themselves. They still ended up early, though.

Unfortunately, Deric and his minions were there early too. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he stepped up to the duo. "Leave us alone, Deric."

Asriel raised his hand in a 'stop' motion. "Wait. You know this guy?" he asked Frisk. "Yeah. He's the guy who gave Flowey his scar."

Deric grabbed Asriel by the arm, while a kid who seemed to be his right-hand man grabbed Asriel's other arm. "We don't normally do this, but since you're both freaks, we'll make an exception." Frisk hadn't noticed how much bigger these boys were than most of the other kids in the school before they were trying to attack her and Asriel.

"Hey! Let us go!" she yelled as her arms were grabbed by two other boys. They started steering the two second graders toward the boy's bathrooms. Frisk paled once she realized what was going to happen next.

"You first, goat boy." Deric pushed Asriel into a stall and shoved his head in the bowl.

Asriel struggled for a few moments, but then when limp. Deathly limp. No more air bubbles came to the surface.

"Holy crap! Dude, you just drowned him!" One of the boys shrieked. "NOO!" Wailed Frisk. She barely heard Deric bark out 'We need to get out of here!'.

She couldn't believe Asriel had been resurrected for a few days, only to be killed...by an attempted swirlie. Frisk had already collapsed to the floor.

Fortunately, she didn't have to believe it. A few seconds later, Asriel jerked his head out of the toilet bowl. "Are they gone?" he asked.

"ASRIEL!" she nearly tackled him in excitement. "That was brilliant! You scared the crap out of them!" she exclaimed. Asriel smiled.

"Thanks. Now, can you help me dry my head off before class starts?"

* * *

It took a little DETERMINATION, quite a few minutes, and a lot of paper towels, but Asriel was finally back to normal- or as normal as he could be.

"Seriously, you TERRIFIED them. They seriously thought you drowned!" Frisk exclaimed on their way to class.

"What can I say? Nothing other than- hey, we're at class." Asriel pointed out.

Everyone, including the teacher, was staring at them.

"You're late." she barked.

"Sorry." Frisk apologized and sat in her seat while Asriel remained standing. "Since Charlie's parents took him out of school, you can take his seat." she indicated the spot next to Frisk for Asriel to sit.

He did so shyly.

* * *

The teacher had dialed down her monsterism, but still refused to call them by name and other such things.

After what seemed like forever, it was finally recess.

Asriel, Frisk, and Chelsea were standing together in the recess area, talking about whatever. "Looks like goat boy lived." Deric stepped up to them, his friends behind him. "My name is Asriel." "Whatever. Just know, your little 'playing dead' act didn't fool ANYONE."

"Fooled me!" a voice piped up. "SHUT UP, NICK!"

Frisk scoffed. "Please. You guys ran away like girls away from you, Deric." "OH BURN!" everyone yelled except him.

"You know what? I don't have to take this." Deric made a fist.

He punched at Frisk, but ended up hitting nothing instead. "Wha-?" "You're too slow!" she taunted. Frisk was standing just behind him.

He turned around to punch at her again, but she moved. Unfortunately, she had been standing just in front of Asriel. He was hit instead.

"Ow!" "Asriel! Are you okay?!" Chelsea exclaimed. "Oh, this is all my fault!" Frisk rushed to his side. Asriel had been knocked to the ground, clutching his nose.

"C'mon, guys. Let's bounce."

Asriel took his hand away from his face. Frisk winced. "Your nose is bleeding, and I think your lip is busted! We should probably get you to the nurse."

He nodded as Chelsea and Frisk helped him up. The trio started heading inside.

* * *

The nurse managed to see them coming down the hallway before they got there.

She had taken Asriel inside and assured Frisk and Chelsea that he would be okay.

The rest of the day passed without further incident, other than the text Frisk got from Alphys that Undyne came home from the hospital.

Asriel met them outside the school after class. Chelsea took the bus and Toriel had to stay late to do something, so Asriel and Frisk walked home together. While walking home, they saw Muffet leaning against the door of her new pastry shop- _Spider Sweets_. The inside was decorated with shades of purple ranging from Muffet's skin tone (lavender) to purple so dark it was almost black.

"Hi you two!" she greeted cheerfully as they walked past.

"Hi Muffet!" the two continued on.

After about fifteen minutes (they lived close to school) they arrived at home.


	9. Chapter 9

Frisk and Asriel stepped inside of the house. "AHA! FRISK AND PRINCE ASRIEL HAVE ARRIVED!" Papyrus greeted. "Papyrus, you can drop the 'Prince' part. We're not in the Underground anymore, so I don't have a royal status." Asriel shrugged. "FUNNY! YOUR MOTHER TOLD ME ALMOST THE EXACT SAME THING EARLIER TODAY."

Frisk headed into the kitchen and almost doubled over laughing. Undyne was standing by the stove, covered in spaghetti sauce and holding a wooden spoon angrily. "PAPYRUS! You better get in here RIGHT NOW to help me clean this up, OR I SWEAR, I WILL KILL YOU!" she yelled. Asriel was nearly smacked by the tall skeleton's left hand as Papyrus whirled around and ran into the kitchen.

"YES, OF COURSE UNDYNE!" he said.

"Geez, what happened? It looks like a giant pot of spaghetti sauce exploded- and based on how your cooking lessons are, I bet that's exactly what happened." Frisk sighed.

She heard a _thump_ from the hallway and doubled back. "Sans, get off me!" Asriel complained. He was laying on his stomach, Sans sitting on his back. "Sorry, it's the shortcuts, I'm telling you." Frisk nearly facepalmed. Sans' shortcuts had been all kinds of wonky lately. Once, he'd even ended up stuck- one half through the wall, the other half outside.

* * *

 **Later- 12:39 AM**

Asriel was fast asleep. He wore Frisk's sweatshirt and sweatpants to sleep, since he didn't have any pajamas of his own yet.

Suddenly, something tore him from his dreams. It sounded like clattering and crashing from the kitchen. Asriel frowned and stepped out of bed as quietly as he could. He managed to avoid falling down the stairs this time, which was good.

He walked slowly into the kitchen and was surprised at what he saw. "M-Mettaton?"

The robot was facing away from him. Asriel could see electricity sparking around him as Mettaton twitched and made mechanical sounds. "Uh...are you okay?" he asked.

Mettaton moved so fast, he was just a blur. He had been apparently clutching a knife in his hand. He lashed out so fast, Asriel had little to no time to react. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to move fast enough and the knife gave him a really bad cut on his left cheek. It stung like mad, and when Asriel raised a hand to it and pulled it away, he saw blood. "What the heck?!" he yelled.

Mettaton shoved him to the ground and and raised the knife high above his body, sparks flying. "Somebody, help!" he cried.

* * *

Frisk was having a good dream that night when she was shaken awake by Asriel.

"Frisk! Frisk, wake up!" he sounded panicked. "What's going on? And what happened to your face?!" Frisk exclaimed. Asriel had a nasty cut on his left cheek- it was bleeding. "It's Mettaton! He's completely bugging out!" he exclaimed.

Frisk sat up. Asriel leaned backwards so that he was sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Everyone's downstairs...I thought I should wake you up." he said more calmly. "Where is he?" she asked groggily. "In the basement, with Alphys. She's trying to fix him."

Frisk frowned. "I think you should put a band-aid or something on your cheek." "I know."

* * *

You know how four people had fallen down the stairs? Well, Frisk and Asriel made it a fifth/sixth when Frisk slipped and fell into Asriel, taking him with her as she fell down the stairs.

Everyone (Toriel, Muffet, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne I mean) was sitting at the kitchen table in silence. Alphys came upstairs with...everyone's favorite murderous robot. Asriel _yeeped_ and hid behind Frisk...which didn't work, since he was a few inches taller.

"Um...Sorry to bring bad news...but that w...wasn't Mettaton. I just found him in his room...according t...to him...he's been stuck down there all day..." Alphys stuttered.

Frisk had no problem believing it. Mettaton's hair was ridiculously messed up. His face was streaked with dark stains- since he was a robot, instead of tears, he cried oil. Nobody had really been downstairs the entire day, so nobody would have heard Mettaton pounding the door or yelling.

"Wh-What? Don't give me that look." Alphys said. "Anyway, when I took the other Mettaton downstairs, it just disappeared. I heard Mettaton hit the door...and the doorknob was locked f...from the outside."

Frisk felt bad for Mettaton. Imagine waking up, trying to go upstairs for maybe some breakfast (Mettaton was incredibly lifelike- he did eat) when you can't open the door. On top of that, nobody was downstairs or could hear you hitting the door or calling for someone to let you out. Nobody came all day until the only other person in the house whose bedroom was in the basement came downstairs and found you.

"So, who was it, then?" Undyne asked, yawning. "I'm not sure...but there was s...some sort of weird marking o...on the door." "Really? Let me see." Frisk said.

"Ok.."

...

...

...


	10. Chapter 10

Frisk gasped. The s _y_ mbol on Mettaton's door was a completely red eye. She didn't blame Alphys for not knowing what it was, but she knew. It was a calling card.

Left by HER.

Nevertheless, she said she had no idea what it meant, so they went back upstairs where the others were gathered.

"Alphys, darling...maybe you shouldn't have installed those ghost-proof walls and door." Mettaton said, in a way void of emotion.

"Ghost-proof doors?" Frisk asked, taking a seat.

Alphys scratched the back of her head. "W-well, I did s-sorta install those b-because I didn't want M-Mettaton to leave h-his r-robot form in t-the middle of the n-night... and end up floated around everywhere..."

"Oh. Makes sense." Frisk shrugged.

Asriel was still wary of the robot, choosing to stay as far away from him as possible.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Frisk exclaimed, dashing upstairs. She grabbed Flowey, and was super careful bringing him back downstairs, and set him on the table. "Flowey, you awake?" she shook his pot slightly as the others gathered around. "Ugh. What is it?" he said, eyes half open. "Flowey, have you been able to use your mimic ability lately?" she asked him.

"No. It stopped working about three days ago. Why? And what happened to you?" he directed the question at Asriel. "There was a fake Mettaton in the kitchen." he answered.

Frisk looked up at Toriel. "Mom, you know a lot about magic, right? So, is it possible for an ability to be stolen?" she asked. "Yes, my child, but why-" Toriel realized what Frisk was implying. "Oh. _Oh._ That would make sense, but then who stole Flowey's mimic?"

Frisk took a deep breath. "Chara."

* * *

It took a while to explain the events of the Bad Timeline, but afterwards, Toriel sent them all right to sleep.

"After all, _some_ of you have school tomorrow!" she explained.

Frisk and Asriel flopped onto their beds, exhausted. The latter's cut had been healed by Toriel, so no worries about that.

* * *

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-_

Frisk groaned and shut off the alarm clock, but Asriel wasn't moving at all. Neither was Flowey on the dresser. "Huh? Asriel? C'mon, wake up." she shook him. He wasn't breathing.

"Asriel? Asriel! This isn't funny!" she shook him more. "Please! Wake up!" she didn't even feel his SOUL beating. Finally, his eyes shot open with a scream as he gasped for air.

"Azzy, it's okay! You're okay!" Frisk assured him as Flowey's eyes darted around. "Frisk...oh gosh... it..." tears filled his eyes. She sat down on the edge of the bed. "Um...if you don't mind...what happened?" she asked. "Chara...she...she was going to kill me. She said that it wouldn't hurt at all. She had a knife. She was going to murder me." he had sat up and was pretty much curled into a ball.

"Don't worry. You're safe now. You're okay." She comforted giving him a huge hug. "I couldn't breathe. She was holding me down. She was choking me. It was so scary." he cried.

Toriel burst into the room. "Is everyone alright?! I heard a scream!" she exclaimed, eyes falling upon her children sharing a hug and Asriel crying on Frisk's shoulder.

"Oh... a nightmare, right?" Frisk nodded.

* * *

Frisk and Asriel walked to school in semi-silence. "So...what do you think gave you the nightmare? Being reminded of what happened in the Bad Timeline?" she asked. "Frisk, I'm not sure, but even THINKING about it hurts my head." he winced.

"Oh. Sorry." she apologized.

The two reached their class early. "Hey guys! What's wrong?" Chelsea asked, seeing the looks on their faces. "I'll tell you later." Frisk said.

Roll call, turning in homework, and during the beginning of class, Asriel was completely silent. His eyes were empty. He barely breathed or moved. "Azzy? Are you okay?" Frisk whispered in his ear. Asriel did not respond.

Suddenly, he screamed again and fell backwards, still in his chair. The chair made a loud sound as it clattered to the floor. "Ow! My head!" he cried. "There is nothing wrong with your head, Dreemurr! Now, pick yourself up and behave!" the teacher snapped. "Don't yell at him! He's in pain!" Frisk yelled, kneeling at Asriel's side. "Asriel? Can you hear me?" she asked as calmly as she could muster.

The other kids abandoned their attention on Ms. Z and instead gathered around Asriel, who was writhing crazily. "Asriel! Please, answer me!" Frisk said, her voice cracking.

Asriel whimpered. "Don't kill me." he said so softly, only Frisk and Chelsea heard. He had stopped moving and apparently was unconscious. He breathed so little, it was frightening.

One hand still rested on his head as he lay perfectly still. Too still. Deathly still.

"...Azzy?...Asriel?...Can you hear me?..." the entire class was silent except for Frisk's soft voice. He began slightly moving at her words, twitching and taking deeper breaths. "That's right. Deep breaths, Azzy. Deep breaths." "It hurts...it hurts..." he said, whimpering in pain, one hand still on his forehead.

"You're gonna be okay, Azzy. You're gonna be fine." tears came to her eyes and her voice cracked.

Ms. Z had left because of Asriel's outburst, convinced he was faking. Undyne peered through the opened door on her way down the hall, hoping to see Frisk before gym class later. Instead, she saw the sad sight.

"Wha- oh my god!" she quietly exclaimed. She dashed inside the class room, hands covering her mouth. "Oh my god! Frisk, what-" she was met with a glare, telling her to stay silent.

Asriel struggled to breathe normally. Gradually, his green-gold eyes reopened. "Frisk?" he said softly. "It's me, Azzy. You're okay." she comforted, gently rubbing his floppy ear. "Undyne, can you take him to the nurse? If that doesn't work, we'll take him to Mom." Undyne did so, picking Asriel up, damsel in distress style.

He went limp in her arms as she rushed him down the hall, Frisk following close behind.

 _Just what was going on with Asriel?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Why do I enjoy hurting Asriel so much... he's one of my favorite characters... ugh...**

Asriel woke to a cold cloth on his head. "Huh?" he groaned. Frisk sat near him on the footrest. "Hey, you're awake!" She exclaimed. "Oh...sorry." she apologized, seeing him cringe.

"When we got you home, you had a pretty high fever...you know that knife from last night? It was poisoned. Chara got you good. Mom didn't take it out since she didn't know it was there, and now, it's too late to heal it...we'll just have to hope you'll get better. Otherwise..." she didn't voice her concern, but Asriel knew what she was talking about.

His surroundings were easy to identify- he was laying on the couch in the living room. "Why...why am I here? I'm not complaining or anything..." he said. "We didn't want to try to bring you upstairs...besides, we needed to get you somewhere comfortable to lay down as soon as possible." Frisk explained.

"Oh...makes sense."

Suddenly, Asriel had a realization. "Oh no...if my memory's right...did I really make a huge scene in the middle of class?" "Yup." "Oh no..." he groaned. " _That's_ what you're worried about? You could di-" she stopped herself, realizing what she was about to say.

"Sorry."

"How long was I out?" he simply asked. "I'd say...about three hours." she said. "Oh...well, not too bad, I guess." Asriel tried to shrug. And he failed.

He was lightly propped up with some of the couch cushions. A light blanket covered him from the chest down. Despite his still-high temperature, he was shivering a lot. He felt hot and cold at the same time.

"Are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick. I mean...well, you know what I mean." she said. "I'm okay...well, except for, you know." he assured. "Flowey hasn't been feeling all that great, either. I guess you two _are_ connected..." she said.

Asriel nodded. "Oh, my child! You're awake!" Exclaimed Toriel as she poked her head into the room. "Are you hungry?" his mom asked. Asriel nodded again. Toriel nodded back to him as she disappeared inside the kitchen.

He let out a few sneezes and one noise that sounded like a cross between a sneeze and a cough. "What was that?" Frisk almost smiled, despite the situation at hand.

"Umm...hold on... a snough!" "A snough?" "Yeah...a mix of a sneeze and a cough!" "Makes sense." Frisk shrugged.

Toriel came out of the kitchen, holding a bowl of soup. "Here you go, my child." she said, setting the bowl down on a pillow with sat in front of him. It looked great, and probably smelled great too, but Asriel's nose was too stuffed up to tell.

"Thanks, mom." he said, picking up the spoon. "You're welcome, my child." As she walked away, both Asriel and Frisk saw the expression on her face.

 _Wow. It must really be bad if she has that expression...she was never like that when I ever got sick before, in the Underground, and I only saw that face once...when Chara got sick, before she died..._ Asriel thought.

"Hey...Frisk..." he said, getting her attention. "Yeah, Azzy?" she asked. He stirred his soup around slowly. "Do you think...I'm gonna be okay?" he asked slowly. "Azzy! Of course you're gonna be okay! You're gonna be absolutely fine! I mean, it could be worse." she said. "Really? How so?" he asked.

"Well...uh... you could be all alone. In the woods. And poisoned even worse. You could..." "Okay, okay, I get it." he said, finally taking a sip/ bite/ whatever you call it when you eat soup.

It was pretty hot (temperature-wise), but otherwise, it tasted pretty good.

After he was done, Frisk left him alone so he could get some sleep.

* * *

Asriel slept through dinner and was still sleeping when Frisk got up in the morning for school. She didn't want to wake him, since it would probably be better to let him sleep off the poison in his system. Hopefully, he wouldn't get worse while she was at school.

But at school, the only thing they could talk about was Asriel's outburst. Ms. Z brushed it off simply as a monster being lazy and pretending to be sick, but the way she talked about it made Frisk want to smack her.

If only she knew that, for a terrifying two minutes, Asriel didn't breathe or have a SOULbeat. If only she knew that Asriel was too weak to walk or even move his lower body. If only she knew Asriel had been poisoned by his murdering best friend- Chara.

If only she knew the reality of the situation.

If only everyone knew the reality of the situation.

Or...if only Asriel never got this sick.

She wished she still had her ability to SAVE and RESET, because once she came up to the surface...she couldn't do it anymore. If she died, she was dead, forever. If anyone else died, they were dead, forever.

If Asriel died, he was dead...for the second time, and forever.

* * *

 **HAHA! This is where it gets REAL...**


	12. Chapter 12

Frisk came home in a happy mood. "Wow, what's got you so upbeat?" Sans asked as she skipped into the kitchen. "Well, those kids who beat up Flowey FINALLY got in trouble! Not for that, but today at recess, they were talking bad about Asriel and I yelled at him. We started fighting and he tried to punch me, but I dodged, so he hit Chelsea instead. One of the recess moms saw him and all five of them got in trouble! I really doubt they'll mess with us again, but if they do, they'd just be stupid. JUSTICE!" she laughed.

"Finally! Something goes RIGHT for us!" she cheered. "Now, our teacher just needs to get fired or quit, and we'll be all good!" she exclaimed, taking a seat. "Asriel's been waiting for you since he woke up." Sans informed her.

Frisk gasped. "Oh yeah! I needed to talk to him!" she got up, leaving her backpack behind on the chair, and dashing into the living room.

"Azzy!" she exclaimed, flopping onto the footrest and facing him. Asriel seemed a lot more comfortable than when he got there, and he also seemed to be feeling a bit better.

"Oh, hi Frisk!" he greeted. "Hi Azzy! So, you know those mean kids, right? The ones who gave you an attempted swirlie and punched you in the nose?" she asked. Asriel groaned. "Don't remind me. So, what happened this time? I'm assuming something bad happened, since those kids are jerks." She smiled. "Well, something bad DID happen... to them!" she then began to retell the story of what happened at recess.

Asriel raised his hand for a high five. Frisk smacked it. They both were smiling ecstatically. "That's amazing! I'm so glad those kids got what they-" Asriel was cut off by a sudden coughing fit.

The smile melted right off Frisk's face. "Hey, Azzy, are you okay?" she asked, concerned. "I'm-" he coughed again. "I'm fine." "Well...okay." she said, posture slumping.

Her super happy mood was ruined by the state Asriel was in. He tried to hide it, but he obviously wasn't doing all that well, but he was certainly doing better than he had been when he had that episode in class.

WAY better.

"So, uh... need anything?" she asked, trying to be helpful. Asriel shook his head. "I'm good." he said, stretching out a bit on the couch.

"Well...okay, then." she made to get up, but he stopped her. "No! I mean, uh, can you stay? I haven't had anyone to talk to all day." he hastily explained. "Oh, um...sure." she sat back down.

"So, um... what do you want to talk about?" she asked. "Well, I-" something thumped at the bottom of the stairs.

"That's seven!" came Sans's voice from the kitchen. "Oh, shut up!" a robotic voice came from the bottom of the stairs. "Don't feel bad, Mettaton! Me and Azzy fell down twice each!" This caused Asriel to do an EPIC FACEPALM.

"Anyway, uh, Frisk?" Asriel asked. "Yeah?" Asriel nervously looked at the ground. "I just wanted you to know...if anything happens and I...don't make it-" she shushed him with her pointer finger. "Don't talk like that, Azzy! You're going to be fine! I'm sure of it!" she assured. Asriel sighed. "I know, it's just...I'm scared, Frisk. What if I don't get better? What if we can't find any kind of cure? What if..." he took a deep breath. "I've died before. It's definitely something I don't want to happen again."

Frisk grabbed his hand in a comforting gesture. "I know. Dying isn't fun. It sucks. But it's NOT going to happen. I promise." she gave him a smile. "Cross your heart and hope to- actually, no. Don't hope to die." Asriel said.

The two shared a laugh together.

Suddenly, Asriel stopped so abruptly, and his eyes rolled back in his head. He slumped against the back of the couch. "Azzy?! Asriel!?" Frisk panicked.

He wasn't breathing. His SOUL didn't beat. "Nononono! Please, Azzy! Please, wake up!" she shook him, tears filling her eyes.

No...it couldn't be...could he have known... but that didn't matter. Asriel's eyes FINALLY opened, and he sat up super fast, gasping for air. He held his head in his hands, whimpering and panting.

"...Azzy?" she asked quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned and gave her a shell-shocked look. "Frisk...she's in my head...Chara is IN MY HEAD..."


	13. Chapter 13

Frisk gently held Asriel's hand. "Azzy...are you sure? 'Cause it sounds pretty crazy when you say it..." she trailed off. "I'm not crazy! I know she's in there. It's just...ugh!" he flopped backwards onto the couch.

"I believe you! I really do!" Frisk assured, adjusting her position on the footrest. "And I wasn't calling you crazy or anything...it just sounded weird. I mean, she got into my head... so she could very well get into yours too." she bit her lip, remembering the Bad Timeline.

"But _why_ would she want to get into MY head? I'm sick! I couldn't have ANY use to her!" Asriel huffed. "I just want her to get out."

"Actually..." a voice echoed through the room. Frisk and Asriel darted their heads around to find the speaker. "I kinda like it in Azzy's head. It's nice." Asriel growled under his breath. It was fine when Frisk called him Azzy, but ONLY Frisk. Coming from HER... it was sounded like a taunt.

"Chara." Frisk spat the name out. "Get out of wherever you're hiding right now!" she demanded.

Asriel felt a chill up his spine. "Nah. Like I said-" Asriel felt red-hot pain shoot through his head. He cried out and clutched his head, curling up again. "Stop it! You're hurting him!" Frisk cried. "-I like it in Azzy's head." Chara finished. The pain stopped.

"Leave him alone!" Frisk demanded again. "Nah." Asriel felt it again, but it was even worse this time. "Stop!" Frisk wailed, seeing him begin to writhe. "Besides, if I got out, the poison would just kill him! Like it or not, I'm the ONLY thing keeping little Azzy alive." Chara explained, directing her words at Frisk.

It stopped again. Asriel curled up tighter, as if that would keep her from doing it again. "Why would you WANT to keep me alive?! If the nightmares, you said you were going to kill me!" Asriel shouted.

"Oh, I will!" she assured. "I just like to take my time! But don't worry, it won't hurt... much." she giggled, sending more chills to the duo. "Why do even want me dead in the first place?! What did I ever do to you?!"

Asriel didn't get an answer. Instead, his eyes rolled back in his head, he went limp, and his breathing went shallow.

* * *

The dreamscape was large and flat, with a gray floor and storm clouds in the sky. Asriel stood in the middle of it all, his best friend turned murdering pyscho standing about ten yards away. She faced away from him, the knife in her left hand glinting evily.

She slowly turned around to face him.

"Azzy...I don't wanna fight you..." she took a fighting stance. "But I wanna KILL everyone, so I'll make the sacrifice!"

Suddenly, a smaller version of a Chaos Saber appeared in Asriel's hand. He nearly dropped it. "Chara, I really, REALLY don't want to fight you, either... if you could just get out of my head-"

Chara threw her knife at Asriel's head, just barely missing him. "I'm gonna take that as a no." A new knife appeared in her hands as she lunged at him.

Asriel couldn't dodge in time and the knife ripped a gash through his sweater, slashing a cut into his side.

* * *

Finally, Chara and Asriel stood at a standstill. They both panted and their weapons were lowered.

Asriel was peppered with cuts from the knife, all bleeding. Chara dropped her knife and kicked it aside- sign of surrender.

"Azzy...I'm so sorry...I didn't want to do it..." she sobbed. Asriel tossed his Saber- which hadn't seen any action, since he had never seemed to have a chance to hit her- aside.

"C'mere." he opened his arms. She stumbled forward, wrapping him in a hug. The two sank to the ground.

They spent some time together, just sitting with each other while Chara let all her tears out.

 _"It's not fair to be alone, after what you've been through_

 _So let me be your best friend_

 _Please let me stay with you_

 _I'll keep trying to reach out_

 _I'm never leaving you_

 _Determination fuels me_

 _I want to be with you,"_

Asriel sang softly. Chara sniffled. "That was great, Azzy. I forgot how good your singing voice was." Chara managed a non-creepy smile. Asriel smiled back and kept going.

 _"I will show my love always_

 _Because it's clear to me_

 _Together we'll do anything_

 _Our life isn't easy..."_

Chara simply hugged him tighter. "Azzy...I don't want to let you die... I can't let you die because of me AGAIN."

"I'm going to be fine! Don't worry!"

Chara looked him in the eye. "You don't understand. I poisoned you because I wanted an excuse to get into your head. I...wanted another chance to gain control..." she buried her head in his shoulder. "If I leave, you'll die!"

"But if you stay, we'll BOTH die. It would be better if you left...hey, maybe I'll get lucky..." Asriel tried for a weak laugh. "Oh, yeah... If you went down, I'd go down too...well...see ya..."

Asriel's world faded to black.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. So, I wanted you to know in a few chapters, I'll be beginning a new story arc. This first one was about Asriel, Flowey, Frisk, and Chara, but the next one will probably feature some OTHER characters...or it's just gonna be Asriel, Flowey, Frisk, and Chara again. I dunno.**

 **I'm not planning a sequel or a spin-off, but I might do one.**

 **And also... this story seems like it's getting a bit generic, but I'm trying to spice it up as best I can.**

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Chara: Omg, just get on with the dang story already.**

 **BTW, not a song fic, just wanted a nice moment for Asriel and Chara. I don't own those lyrics.**

* * *

Asriel woke with a gasp.

"Azzy! You're alive!" he was pretty much tackled by Frisk. "I was so scared! You weren't breathing, no pulse or heartbeat...!" "Can't...breathe..." he barely managed to say through Frisk's crushing hug.

"Oh, right, sorry." she pulled away.

"Hey, are you forgetting about little ol' me? How sad..." a voice so smug, you could SEE the smirk said from the doorway. Chara leaned against it in mock hurt.

"Chara, GET OUT." Frisk growled. "Out of where? I've already left Azzy's head, all I'm doing is standing around." she shot back.

Frisk grumbled and crossed her arms.

Asriel sat up sluggishly, hand rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Chara revealed her knife and flipped it into the air, catching it perfectly, just to show off.

Frisk and Asriel both gave her an exasperated look. "What?" she questioned. "Really?" the goat and girl said in unison. "YES, really." Chara replied, wandering closer to the two. Frisk kept her eyes on her the entire time. Chara, in return, never stopped looking into Frisk's eyes, showing her that she wasn't intimidated at all.

Finally, Chara's red eyes won over Frisk's blue ones. Frisk looked away due to the intense stare Chara was giving her. Meanwhile, Asriel watched the scene with varying levels of confusion painted on his face. Or maybe it was because his mind was feeling a bit fuzzy.

"My children, is everything- oh!" Toriel had chosen that moment to walk into the living room. Chara was standing somewhat to the side and in front of Asriel and Frisk. Holding a knife.

"Mom, it's fine. Chara's not here to hurt anyone." Frisk assured. "Yeah, and I totally wasn't holding a knife just now." Chara lied, tossing her knife under the couch. Asriel just watched on as the scene played out. The others sounded oddly muffled to him, like they were talking through a pillow or something.

Frisk gave the rosy-cheeked girl a look.

Frisk, Chara, and Toriel launched into a conversation which Asriel could barely follow. He felt sluggish and tired. He could barely even move. That was to be expected though, since yesterday he had lost the ability to move from the waist down. It was all just numb on his lower body, too.

"So, then...hey, Az, stay with me." Frisk noticed his state, and gave him a concerned look.

He opened his mouth to try and tell her he was fine, but no words would come out.

"Frisk, maybe we should let Asriel rest. Let's go." Toriel suggested. "Yeah, I guess you're right Mom. Let's go introduce you to everyone, Chara." Frisk, Toriel, and Chara left the room, leaving it all to Asriel.

He wasn't conscious for long, though. As soon as Chara stepped into the kitchen, he feel asleep.

* * *

When Sans saw Chara coming, he almost died in fright.

Seriously.

He had so low HP, he could have died.

Sans, Muffet, Mettaton, Asgore, Undyne, and Papyrus, were all enjoying the nice day outside. And so, when Chara, Frisk, and Toriel came outside, and after Sans recovered from his shock that CHARA WAS BACK, he had his Gaster Blasters ready to fire.

It took DETERMINATION, some time, and a little bit of healing magic to convince Sans that Chara meant no harm. Okay, a lot of healing magic.

Mettaton was hanging upside down from the tree, one hand over the side of his face that his hair usually covered and one hand holding onto the branch. Muffet hung upside down next to him, apparently attempting to balance herself with no webs and six arms while Papyrus and Undyne mock battled.

Asgore was just tending to the flowers.

Frisk realized that there was one person besides Asriel who didn't get to join in on the nice day- Flowey. But lately, he hadn't been feeling so well, since Asriel was sick and they had their special SOUL connection and were technically the same person.

Mettaton squirmed uncomfortably when Muffet's spiders began crawling over the branch he was hanging off of. They were there simply to help Muffet stay up, but the second one of the crawled over his boot, he shrieked and fell out of the tree.

Muffet smiled. "I won~" she teased. Mettaton huffed as he picked himself up, hair all messed up, with little blades of grass stuck in it. Frisk could see the unfinished side of his face, with no eye and black metal.

Undyne won the spar- no surprise- and she and Papyrus plopped onto the grass, catching their breath.

Only Alphys was not outside with everyone else.

Even though Frisk wondered where she was, she didn't really mind it too much. Alphys had a habit of shutting herself in her lab to either watch an anime marathon or working on a random project.


	15. Chapter 15

Nobody was sure where Chara had slept that night, but the reality was she had stayed up later than everyone else, then went to sleep in Asriel's bed, which he wasn't using since... you know.

Then, she got up earlier than everyone else and went to wait in the kitchen for Toriel, who she knew would get up next somehow.

Toriel had been confused as to why Chara had gotten up so early- she would be going to school today, so why hadn't she slept in?

Frisk, however, slept until Chara dragged her out of bed. And down the stairs. And to the kitchen. And attempted (keyword- attempted) to lift her onto a chair. As indicated by the use of the word 'attempted', she was not able to.

"Chaaraa... just let me sleeep..." Frisk groaned. "Nah." Chara replied. "Ugh..." Frisk pulled herself onto the chair while Chara took a seat next to her.

 **TIME SKIP- FIVE MINUTES**

Muffet stumbled into the kitchen, half-awake. The smell of bacon was in the air, and she could hear it cooking too. "Hi Muffet!" Frisk greeted. "Hey." Chara waved. "Why hello, dearies~ you too, Toriel." she said, taking a seat.

Toriel smiled at her in response. "Good morning, Muffet." she said.

* * *

Chara had run upstairs while Frisk was still eating to talk to Flowey real quick. "Hey." she said, plopping down in the chair. Flowey raised a non-existant eyebrow. "Why are you here? You killed me in the Bad Timeline, and I thought Frisk and Smiley Trashbag remembered. You should be dead, anyways." he pointed out.

Chara laughed. "I AM dead, Flowey. Just... back again." she shrugged. "I came because I have a deal for you." she said. Flowey perked up a little. "What kind of deal?" he asked, skeptical.

"You help me get the Ghost SOULs." she smiled. "And you'll do... what?" Flowey asked. "I'll let you rule by my side..." her voice went deadly serious. "Instead of being **uTtErLy DeStRoYeD.** " her voice went creepy.

Flowey gulped down fear at her scary face she was displaying. "Ok... but the Ghost SOULS!? There are only three of them left!" he exclaimed. Chara heard a plate clattering in the kitchen.

"I know where they all are, and I know how to capture them. I just need a little bit of help. As you know, the Ghost SOULS are insanely powerful, but we need all three of them for **uLtImAtE pOwEr.** " Chara explained.

Flowey smiled evilly, despite the fact that he was utterly terrified. "After that..." they met each other's eyes.

"Let's turn 'em all to dust."

* * *

Flowey and Chara spent the next few minutes until Frisk came upstairs to think of a game plan. The only three beings with Ghost SOULs they currently knew of were the Mad Dummy, Mettaton, and Napstablook.

You see, Ghost SOULs are different than Monster/ Boss Monster or Human SOULS- more like a middle ground between the two. Ghost SOULs can be absorbed by humans or monsters, but not by a ghost. Ghost SOULs were wispier, and stay after a ghost's death until something comes into contact with it. Depending on how strong the SOUL is, it could survive as long as a decade or as short as fifteen seconds.

Ghost SOULs, like Chara said, were INSANELY powerful if you've collected enough of them.

Three would be enough.

Just three.

* * *

Chara spent her school day wondering how to kill the Mad Dummy. Well, not really 'killing'- a Ghost's SOUL IS it's incorporeal body, just shrunk into a heart shape once the ghost (in a corporeal form) is killed.

First, she would have to FIND the Mad Dummy. Then, she would have to get Flowey to DISTRACT the Mad Dummy so she could kill him. She didn't know if she should, but she would probably have to plant Flowey first.

Oh, this was going to be good.

When she pulled of her little 'lock-Mettaton-in-his-room-all-day-and-impersonate-him' stunt to poison Asriel, she had found blueprints for a new robot- or rather, a new robot body.

For who? Well, everyone's favorite ghosty DJ! Napstablook, of course! Since he would be going corporeal, Chara wouldn't have to worry about not being able to kill him. Mettaton might be a problem...

...which could easily be solved by killing him before Napstablook!

Yes, this plan would work. Chara couldn't believe Asriel had been stupid enough to fall for her trick. But she still didn't want him to die- she would've preferred possessing him and using his body to kill the three ghosts.

But she had to make him believe she'd be good, right?


	16. Chapter 16

"There he is." whispered Chara. "Now, go do your thing."

Flowey nodded as Chara set him down on the forest floor. They had found the Mad Dummy in the forest, grumbling, beating up trees, and such. It was almost midnight, and thankfully, there was a very little breeze, which would be ideal for collecting a Ghost SOUL. Nothing to make it come into contact, only trees, though based on how strong Mad Dummy was, his SOUL could probably be one of the ones that survived years.

After all, he had the most DETERMINATION out of all the ghosts.

Flowey stuck his roots into the ground and popped underneath. Chara waited anxiously behind a tree.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" she heard Flowey saying. "Huh? What the heck?" she heard a different, harsher and angrier voice say. _'Mad Dummy._ ' she thought.

Her knife was in her pocket, but she hoped Flowey would be able to kill Mad Dummy on his own. She also held a jar in a paper bag to hold the SOUL once they'd captured it.

The full moon shone down on the scene. Chara heard owls and wolves, hooting and howling. It was a Friday night, luckily for her, and there was something special happening the next day.

She also could hear Flowey intentionally making Mad Dummy even more mad. _Would that make him Madder Dummy?_ she wondered. "OH JUST SHUT UP!" she heard Mad Dummy yell. She heard the sound of 'Friendliness Pellets' being summoned. She peeked out from behind the tree.

Sure enough, Flowey was surrounding Mad Dummy with the little white things. The Dummy itself was all beat up, with stuffing coming out everywhere, with two angry looking eyes.

She had enough ground over the two that she'd easily be able to jump over the pellets, so of course that's what she did. "SURPRISE, DUMMY!" she yelled as she plunged her knife in the dead-center of his... chest, she guessed.

He yelled, more in anger than pain, and tried to back away a little, but the pellets prohibited his movement.

Within five minutes, all that was left of the Mad Dummy was a bunch of rough cloth and a pile of stuffing. A light yellow heart shape was in the middle of it all.

You see, a ghost's SOUL is easy to tell the color of, since the incorporeal form of a ghost is the same color. The way the SOULs display the main personality trait of the ghost is similar to humans- Light Blue is Patience, Yellow is Justice- but there was a few colors that were different- like for instance, Pink standing for Confidence.

Chara took out her jar and wrenched the lid off, swiping the empty container at the yellow SOUL before wind blew it apart or something. She knew she shouldn't have to worry, but she couldn't help moving fast.

Flowey had gotten rid of his 'Friendliness Pellets' and was now watching the process as the yellow SOUL wisped it's way into the jar. As soon as Chara twisted the lid back on, the SOUL began stabilizing.

Chara smiled.

"One down, two to go."

...

...

...

* * *

...

...

...

Frisk was a bit worried about Flowey and Chara. The two of them looked like they got ZERO sleep the night before. Plus, Chara was acting ridiculously secretive. But she shouldn't worry about that- after all, today was the day! The day for what, you might ask? Well, the day Napstablook got his new body, of course!

Her job was to keep Mettaton in the kitchen until Alphys brought Napstablook- or should I say, Napstabot- upstairs.

But she didn't really have to do anything, mainly because Mettaton was sitting at the kitchen table on his laptop.

Frisk frowned.

Alphys should have brought him up by now! She quickly dashed downstairs to see what the holdup was. "Alphys?" she asked, knocking on the door to the scientist's room/ lab. The lizard girl answered, looking a bit tired. "H-h-hey Frisk... Um, N-napstabot is having a b-bit of trouble w-w-walking..." Frisk facepalmed.

"Sorry!" a familiar-ish voice came from the interior, followed by a crash.

"Oh no..." Alphys murmured, heading back into the lab, Frisk following. She saw that Napstabot was indeed having some walking problems. A lamp (which, thankfully, was unbroken) had fallen over his legs, the most likely cause being he tripped over it somehow.

Frisk grabbed the 'pole' of the lamp and lifted it slightly. It was pretty light (get it?), so she was easily able to move it without any help. "Oh...hey, Frisk..." Napstabot greeted in a small voice. Frisk helped him to his feet.

The robot was at least a foot shorter than Mettaton and had a slender figure, with white-with-blue-highlights-hair (the opposite of Mettaton's black-with-newly-added-pink-tips-hair), blue eyes (opposite of Mettaton's pink), black headphones around his neck, a sweatshirt that was a bit too big (it was blue), black pants (like Mettaton), and not-heeled blue boots.

Napstabot could stand just fine, it was just the walking he couldn't really do. When he tried, he was pretty wobbly and prone to falling over. Frisk ended up helping him learn to walk, holding his hand and giving him an odd kind of side-hug for support.

Minutes ticked by.

Sometimes he fell, taking Frisk down with him, but he managed to make it across the room more than once. "You think you can walk on your own now?" Frisk eventually asked. Napstabot nodded. "I think I've got the hang of it." he said.

Carefully, Frisk let go of him and stepped away. Napstabot (I really need to come up with a shorter thing I can call him) stood up as stably as he could. Ever so carefully, trying to keep his balance, he placed one foot in front of the other. After waiting a few moments, he repeated it with the other foot. Eventually, Napstabot had made it all the way to the other side of the room.

"Great!" Frisk clapped. "Mettaton should still be in the kitchen, let's go upstairs!" she suggested. Napstabot nodded as Alphys opened the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry guys, but as of now this fanfic is discontinued. It's not that I lost interest in Undertale, it's just... I lost interest in the story itself.**

 **~SuperFan627**


End file.
